Weird World: The TV Show
Weird World: The TV Show is a BAFTA award winning British/American comedy-drama action fantasy animated series produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios. The series aired in 2019. The characters from the original film with the same name return and they embark on more madness and adventures, fighting monsters, saving their home and friends (sometimes each other) and finding special items, with plenty of laughs and tears to go round. Most of the episodes are rated U/TV-G, but some are rated PG/TV-PG, mainly for violence, scary scenes and mild language. Richard Ayoade, Ellie Goulding, Dawn French, Ade Edmondson, Sam Smith and Tinie Tempah all respire their roles. Eddie Murphy, James McAvoy, Robert De Niro, Reese Witherspoon, Matt Lucas and Adam Levine didn't return and all their roles were replaced. Voice cast *Richard Ayoade - George Jacqueline/Bash *Ellie Goulding - Stephanie/Josie *Dawn French - Eleanor Jacqueline *Keith Ferguson - Craig *Dee Bradley Baker - Sponghuck/Tyler/Brent *Ade Edmondson - Scooter *Sam Smith - Cole *Tinie Tempah - Zayden Episodes BOLD '= Episodes that are rated PG/TV-PG ''Italic = Special episodes Season 1 #Training Time - It's George's first day of training, but things won't be 100% easy, even for Stephanie, who's training him. #George's Fusion - When George learns his friends can fuse together, he sets out to find out how to do it. #The Scrapyard Rescue - The Lamborghini is mistakenly taken to the scrapyard, so the team go on a mission to retrieve it, but Josie has other plans. #''Oorg ''- The team discover how the first Extraordinary Eight was formed way back in prehistoric times and how the trail of teams managed to continue for thousands of years. #Divedown Disentanglement - A submarine with Samson, Jibbal and Twaimo inside is stuck between some rocks, so George and Stephanie have to scuba dive down to save them. #Wall for One, One for Wall - After Sponghuck gets into trouble while trying to lift some heavy bricks needed to repair the White Church, Stephanie decides to free Josie from the Scrapyard so she can help. #Who's That Man? - George discovers a strange unidentified man lurking around the backallies of Rainbow City. #A Hell of a Cell' - George loves to use Sponghuck's new cell phone, but getting the Jellycades' number is about to lead to danger. #Winter Warmth - Snow has fallen all over Rainbow City and the team decide to think of ways to warm themselves up, #George and the Green Leopard - While the team are on a mission, George befriends a green leopard. #Trio Team Up - George, Stephanie and Craig team up with Brawl, Zim and Julian to rescue their best friends - Mark, Cody and Irma, #Basketbomb - George and Stephanie play against Scooter and Josie in a basketball match. #The Water Wand ''- Something mysterious and beautiful turns out to be part of a Rainbow City threat. Season 2 #Josie's Emotions - After an incident with a Rainbow Diamond meant for fusing, Josie gets split into 6 emotions - Happiness, Fear, Boredom, Sadness, Anger and Passion. #The Ultimate Survival Game - The team must play a very dangerous board game, which they must survive through to the end. #Glow Disco - When a power cut spreads throughout Rainbow City, George sets up an absolutely colourful Glow Disco. #The Yellow Plane - George accidentally frees a yellow plane named Cameo from a secret cave where she was stored for years. #You Got Spooked - George tries to scare Sponghuck on Halloween, which should be easy, since Sponghuck is scared of everything. However, Halloween is an exception. #'Villainous or Vulnerable?' - George accidentally revives a villain he and the others fought before, before he doesn't act as evil as he used to. In fact, he seems vulnerable. #Bubble Trouble - George and Craig have a contest to see who can blow the biggest bubble, but they use so many gumballs, their bubbles combine into a giant bubble and it traps them both inside. #''Zane Applegurgle ''- George looses his mind after an accident and thinks he's a businessman named Zane Applegurgle, who gets his name from his love of apples and constant gurgling. #Josie and Bash - After she and Bash have a falling out, Josie tells the others how they become best friends. This episode will also reveal how Bash lost his left eye. #Who's That Man, Again? - George meets up with the mysterious man again he met the other day, but the others worry he could be a threat to Rainbow City. #Failgon - Tyler, Scooter and Bash try to make a fusion, but end up becoming a Failgon, an uncontrollable mixed up fusion and the others have to catch it before it destroys everything. #Saved by the Soak - Craig dies saving his friends during a battle and only a pool full of special pink liquid created by Eleanor can revive him, well if they can find it. #''Pull and Release'' - Josiah, an Argentina patterned plane, comes to Rainbow City, who is believed to be nice at first, but turns out to be evil later. Season 3 #The Golden Laser - Craig find's Tyler's Great Great Grandfather Redser's secret journal which could be the key to performing his ultimate power - The Golden Laser. #Lennox - Tyler's cousin Lennox comes round to visit and a main character gets killed off. So the others train Lennox to replace him/her. #'Rockery Beach of Doom '- Josie takes George to her haunted birthplace and the secrets she tells him puts them both, plus Stephanie in danger... of killing each other. #''Ghost Hunt - ''Lennox discovers a cursed portal and ghosts are released from it, so the team have to defeat them and stop the city from being cursed. #Ready to Drop - On a cold, stormy night, the team have a slumber party to help settle themselves down. #A Friend for Green Leopard - George tries to find a friend for Green Leopard. #Dream Journey - George's dream version explores everyone else's dreams. #Karate George - George wants to learn some karate from Stephanie, but when he succeeds, he goes about destroying the city uncontrollably. #Lighthouse Lunacy - George takes charge of the Rainbow City lighthouse. #''The Extraordinary Eleven ''- The Extraordinary Eight have another battle against Josiah approaching, but this time, they need even more help than ever. Stephanie makes a bet to George to see if he can find someone to help. #A Cracking Cure - Scooter cracks his icy brain in an ice-skating accident and must be healed fast. #Contacting Cameo - George receives a message from Cameo and he and the others try to respond to it. #''The Black Saw of Death ''- 'With another villain on the horizon, the team upgrade their powers, weapons and armours. Season 4 #Craig's Ghostly Powers - Craig learns about some of his ghostly powers. Also, worried fears spread throughout the team as Eleanor is taken under medical care. #The Start of Zap Cloud ''- George, Cole, Brent and Zayden tell the others how they first met and formed Zap Clou. #Stay with Me - A dark secret is revealed when The Extraordinary Eleven revisit the Rockery Beach of Doom. And Brent discovers his childhood. #George's Snowy Army - While out in the snow, George discovers a new power. #The Proposal - After 84 dates, Scooter is prepared to pop the question to Josie, but he is so nervous to. Luckily, the others are there to help. #Who's That Man, Once Again? - The mysterious man George has encountered twice before finally reveals who he is. #Spongy Situation '- Sponghuck is forced to take George with him to find the Moon Butterfly in Sponge City. #The Wedding ''- It's the day of Scooter and Josie's wedding, but with the local vicar Ben taken ill, Eleanor still in hospital and no band to perform, will the wedding turn out the best day ever for Scooter and Josie? #No Rain, No Gain - A fellow gem warrior and friend of Stephanie's, Flamie, is in danger when her fiery cave is collapsing due to rain. #'Missing Cole '- After a disagreement with the others, Cole quits both The Extraordinary Eleven and Zap Cloud, but the others have to convince him to rejoin when he's the only one who can defeat their next villain. #Death Comes to Call - After a couple of weeks in hospital, Eleanor has revealed to have been diagnosed with cardiac arrest. #'Suicidal Stephanie '- Following Eleanor's death, Stephanie has suffered from so much depression that she tries to commit suicide on herself. #''Life of Time ''- George can't except Stephanie or Eleanor being gone, so when he finds a time machine, he decides to travel back in time to bring them back. But with the Time Police trying to get their hands on him, it won't be easy. Season 5 #Rock and Roll - Cole, Brent and Zayden help George learn how to master rock music. #From Rainbow Beginnings - Stephanie tells George how she first arrived to Rainbow City. #Ghastly Love - The team return to the Rockery Beach of Doom to find Josiah's remains. Meanwhile, Craig falls in love with another ghost. #Cherry Tops - George, Stephanie and Craig help Hank, Hikouki and Roger solve a mystery of disappearing cherries. #The Secret Door - George finds a strange door behind the house and the others can get in, because they each have glowing parts on them, so George tries other ways to open it. #Craig's Internet Meme - Craig tries to be internal famous. #''Scooter's Tragedy ''- Scooter tells the others how a snowstorm once buried and destroyed his place of origin Ice City and how he was the only survivor. #'Hot Shot George '- Stephanie takes George to Flamie's fiery cave, where a rainbow crater protecting Eleanor's bow and arrow was trapped for years. #Jungle Jewel or Beach Bliss? #''The Ultra Fusion'' #'Insane for Zayden' #As Time Goes By #''Wings Down For Donna'' Season 6 #Stone Shower #Wave After Wave #George's Milky Muddle #Bad Pun Alert #The Perfect Summer Vacation #TBA #TBA #The Truth About Sponghuck #Slated for Construction #TBA #Ice vs. Fire #TBA #TBA Season 7 #TBA #TBA #George's Moped Test #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #Medieval Morons #TBA #TBA #TBA Confirmed Future Episodes *Lego House Trivia *George is the only character to have appeared in every episode. **Stephanie was only absent in George's Moped Test, but she appears in every other episode. *There are 3 special episodes per season. **Season 1 only had 2 special episodes. *The series takes place a few months after the first film. Category:TV Shows Category:TV Shows based on movies Category:Weird World Category:Pages by The Golden Cubit Category:Disney Channel Series